


My Sweet Kitten 我可愛的小貓

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Prisoner Percival Graves, Touch-Starved, petting, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯真希望格林德沃撫摸他時感覺不是那麼棒。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sweet Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149089) by [bvckybcrnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckybcrnes/pseuds/bvckybcrnes). 



> 授權：

　　自己的觸碰感覺不同。當你清楚會是什麼時候什麼力度，感覺就不同了。你的神經系統與大腦知道得一清二楚，足以毀掉你自己的手觸碰你的手臂……又或者你的頭髮……又或者你想觸碰的任何一處的體驗。就是沒別人這樣做時感覺那麼棒。

　　而這……大概就是帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯此時此刻最想念的部份。

　　對上一次別人溫柔觸碰他是很久遠的事了。該死的，蓋勒特•格林德沃甚至碰都沒碰他。就連痛苦的鞭打什麼的也沒。格雷夫斯最後的記憶只是工作上的簡單握手與偶爾拍肩。格雷夫斯從來不是常常與人肢體接觸的人，但他也從不覺得需要更多。總是剛好足夠，直到現在……

　　蓋勒特•格林德沃喜歡把他的男孩丟進牢房關在附近，但仍是他常常去看一眼的地方。只因為他寧願他的囚犯在他每次出現時閉上嘴勝過吸引他注意。與眾人以為相反，格林德沃不是那種會殘酷對待囚犯的人。畢竟，他需要此人配合，為了自己利益著想，以禮對待也沒什麼壞處。

　　時不時，格林德沃晚上會帶上帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，坐在火爐旁，倚在他最愛的麂皮椅上放鬆。格雷夫斯不獲准加入，當然。那裡只坐得下一個人，所以蓋勒特讓他坐在地板上、自己旁邊。幾乎像隻狗。

　　這些晚上都沒什麼事情發生。格雷夫斯從不頂嘴，格林德沃只是咕噥著他今天頂著他囚犯的臉幹了什麼。有一次他們交談時喝著茶吃著餅乾，因為格林德沃記起那天是格雷夫斯生日。否則，坐在地毯上火爐邊的男人得到的就只有一個他事實上……真心痛恨的男人陪伴。可他除了接受提議像隻寵物狗般與蓋勒特圍在火爐邊外又能怎樣呢？他無處可去，也無路可逃。他試過一次，但自此之後，格林德沃就在他身上施了咒語。只要格雷夫斯踏出這個房子——他甚至不知道這是哪兒——半步，他就會遭受劇烈痛楚。這是蓋勒特•格林德沃目前為止對他做過最過份的事。

　　格雷夫斯坐在椅旁，就像其他晚上一樣。只是，今天他接受了將近兩週以來第一次收到的洗澡提議。畢竟，他聞起來糟透了的話格林德沃讓他呆在身旁可沒有什麼樂趣。

　　格林德沃向後靠上椅子哼了一聲。他的手臂掛在扶手上，左邊那隻極其接近格雷夫斯的頭。帕西瓦爾注意到了，當然。不過他沒有動彈，還未。他內心天人交戰，一方面想避開那隻手，另一方面又想依偎那些手指，感受那種觸碰。那會是純潔的觸碰。僅僅是觸碰。沒什麼特別意思，格林德沃甚至大概不會問起。

　　感覺到有什麼擦過指尖，格林德沃只是哼了哼。他雙眼閉著，處於半睡半醒的狀態。有一秒，他真的以為身邊有隻狗。蓋勒特伸出手來好好摸摸幾秒前才剛擦過他指尖的柔軟髮絲。他似乎還沒意識到摸著的不是小狗，而是他的囚犯，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，後者在掌心下把頭袋耷拉在雙肩之間。

　　最後一次理髮是什麼時候，格雷夫斯也不太清楚，但肯定有好一會了。他的頭髮長了，比他記憶中毛茸茸得多，長長的從頭頂落下來。當他醒來，又或者現在——當他被撫摸，縷縷髮絲就垂落眼前。曾經兩側鏟短的地方現在變成柔軟新長出來的頭髮，幾乎像頭上長了毛絨絨的鬍子。以前他從未真正近距離看過，但格雷夫斯大約知道摸著很軟，格林德沃現在似乎也知道了。

　　帕西瓦爾終於鼓起勇氣抬頭看向對方，格林德沃低下頭來。當他看見他不是在撫摸小狗，他就把手從格雷夫斯頭上移開了，卻徘徊上方。或許，他會再試一次。畢竟，第一次他錯過了他的囚犯對這種簡單、短得過份的觸碰的反應。

　　再一次，那隻手落下來，手指劃過長長的縷縷漆黑柔軟剛剛洗好的頭髮。格雷夫斯這一次沒有縮開，而是靜靜坐著，在手掌下望著格林德沃。蓋勒特只是盯著他。觀察。在他掌心愛撫著格雷夫斯柔軟的長髮這個角度看來賞心悅目。

　　「你喜歡過頭了。」隨後格林德沃對著自己低聲道，把手從格雷夫斯頭上移開。觸碰一結束地上的男人就蜷縮一團，又再雙膝跪著移開目光。他不該為這個愚蠢的觸碰感到如此矛盾！沒想像中那麼純潔，他只是給了格林德沃又一個可以玩弄的弱點。

　　格雷夫斯沒料到格林德沃會再次觸碰他。這次的接觸更加親密。蓋勒特把手指纏上男人的頭髮，指尖擦過格雷夫斯的頭皮。帕西瓦爾感覺到他身上無數處顫抖發麻，出於他尚未弄清的原因。他嘗試無視，只專注於那隻手。他的頭髮被很輕拉扯著，然後格林德沃再次鬆手。他重覆動作，看著格雷夫斯，後者似乎在接觸下放鬆。

　　對帕西瓦爾來說，感覺就像頭皮按摩——親密得他大腦幾乎判定為情色。他恨死了。不該這樣的。愚蠢。正是這樣。愚蠢又令人心煩！他想流露煩躁之色，但只會令格林德沃愉悅，所以格雷夫斯不能。這個傢伙不配以這種方式在他的囚犯身上取樂。格雷夫斯絕對會抓住這個傢伙，最好甚至傷到他。然而，扯著線的人是格林德沃。格雷夫斯是他的木偶。

　　「我真好奇最後一次有人這麼溫柔碰你是什麼時候，帕西瓦爾。」那種語氣讓格雷夫斯胃部翻騰。「噢，誰會想到帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯一被觸碰就會變成這樣可憐的小東西？！」

　　「我才不介意你爛在籠——」一巴掌讓格雷夫斯噤了聲，頭被打到一旁。一抹頭髮落在臉前。他沒有動，等著，慢慢感受剛才的觸碰。不知何故，他身體的酸麻感更嚴重了，可怕極了。「你有種就把話說完，帕西瓦爾。」蓋勒特說道。他用不過片刻前溫柔觸碰他的手一把抓住格雷夫斯的頭髮，把他的頭拽向自己。格林德沃在椅上坐直，他們之間的氣氛不再平和，而是變得緊張。

　　格雷夫斯保持沉默。他知道如果他不想再來一下痛苦的觸碰就不該說下去。他等待格林德沃下一步舉動。過了半晌，他最終鬆開囚犯的頭髮，讓男人落回地上的位置。「這就對了。」他輕聲呢喃。

 

* * *

 

　　那一天，蓋勒特•格林德沃發現了帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯的弱點。從那天起，這弱點就被用來對付他的囚犯。然而，格雷夫斯雖然得到極其想念的觸碰，卻從不如他希望那麼頻繁，亦難以預測。幾乎像是格林德沃清楚知道什麼時候出手能逮著格雷夫斯最脆弱的時候，每一次他都能讓他的小寵物囚犯變得合作。或許，撫摸可以成為他折磨他木偶的新方法……

　　帕西瓦爾痛恨每一分每一秒，尤其自己。他怎能如此軟弱，屈服於頭上簡單的觸碰，就像你用手來回撫摸貓咪的頭時牠蜷起來在你手掌下發出呼嚕聲？他怎能如此可悲，簡單輕易觸碰身體任何一處就足以哄得他讓蓋勒特•格林德沃再次使用他的臉？他怎會變成這麼可悲可憐的成年男人？真正的帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，而非這隻塵封的老貓，到底在哪裡？


End file.
